V's Zara
by ShitForBrains
Summary: V saves Zara from fingerman. Zara plans to save V from himself. Will V be able to love his face? Read and review. ) M for the language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my dear readers, I know I have other stories to continue, but this one just popped in. Please read and review. I'm sure you'll like it very much. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own V4v. Only my own OC.**_

**Zara**

I kept pushing myself to run. They have found out about me. They have found out who I am. They have found out who were my parents. They have found out that I am half Muslim. I can't live here anymore. I have to run or I will be black bagged.

"Stop running you little bitch." I pushed my legs higher and harder. I felt Fingerman 1 grab me by the hair. I screamed in pain. "Got you now bitch!" I was turned around.

I kicked him in the shin and he growled letting me free. I gasped in air and made a run for the sideway. "Fucking cunt!" Fingerman 2 caught me by the hair and yanked me back.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" I screamed till I felt the vibration in my throat. "Keep your hole shut unless you want something in it bitch." Fat looking fingerman 3 said and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Move! Let me see that bitch!" The fingerman 1 that I kicked said and pushed the other one away. He then slapped me across the face twice. "Stupid bitch!" He said spitting saliva on my face. He grabbed the front of my shirt and tore it apart.

I scream even loudly knowing what their intentions were. Fingerman 1 "Gosh, fellas, look at those big innocent eyes. What do you think?" Fingerman 3 "Spare the rod, spoil the child." Fingerman 2 laughs hard as he drops his pants.

"NOOOO!" I scream as the fingerman 2 roughly pushes my face against a brick wall. "FUCK YOU! LET ME GO!" I screamed again hoping some kind of miracle would happen.

"Bitch's got a dirty mouth!" Someone said and lifted up the bottom part of my dress exposing my bottom covered in panties. I felt the cold air hit my thighs. I shivered and whimpered in an extremely soft voice, "Please…Don't. Please."

Fingerman 1, "You heard the man, sweetie. This rod's good for you." He said as fingerman roughly pulls my panties. Suddenly I heard a deep clear voice out of nowhere.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him." Fingerman 3 What the hell –" A man from the shadow "And fortune, on his damned quarrel, smiling, showed like a rebel's whore." I cried out in joy, "Help me, please! Please!" I felt a smack across my face and my panties being torn.

Fingerman 1 "We're police officers, pal." Fingerman 2 "We're with the Finger." Fingerman 3 "So bugger off!" The shadow man "Disdaining fortune with his brandished steel, which smoked with bloody execution."

"Nooo! Stop!" I screamed again looking right at the beautiful mask. In the clenched fist of black leather, I saw a flash of steel. Fingerman 1 "He's got a knife!" Suddenly the masked man attacks and at once I know this is no normal human being.

A single blow sends the fat Fingermen flying backwards. I gasped in shock and fear, shivering in cold. But more than his strength, it is his speed. Fingerman 1 cocked a gun but before the hammer falls, a knife is buried in his chest and before the body falls, the knife is gone.

I screamed as I was dropped on the floor free. It takes a handful of seconds and two bodies lay on the ground. The shadow man turns to the last one the one who wanted his rod inside me Fingerman 2.

He was struggling to pull his pants up. Fingerman 2, "Jesus Christ! Don't hurt me!" The shadow man steps forward and fingerman 2 screams, bolting while holding his pants up. The shadow man finishes him in one swipe.

I watched him with horror filled eyes. He turns to me. _Oh god no. Please don't. _I back away in fear with tears pouring out. Then the shadow man speaks, "I assure you ma'am, I mean you no harm." I looked at his mask said nothing but nod once.

Shadow man "Good evening." He said politely as if he wanted to start a conversation with me. I gulp in my saliva and wipe my tears hastily, "Who - Who are you?" I said shakily. Shadow man "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."

I could feel the heat on my cheeks, "Sorry." I mumbled not wanting to get on his bad side. Shadow man "No need for that my dear. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

I nodded dumbly. What's gonna happen to me now? Shadow man "But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace soubriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my dear readers, I know I have other stories to continue, but this one just popped in. Please read and review. I'm sure you'll like it very much. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own V4v. Only my own OC.**_

_**Zara**_

Before I could even say anything he goes, "Voila! In view humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the "vox populi" now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin, van guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition."

He stops and takes his sword and slays the poster on the brick wall making a V and continues, "The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous."

He laughs out a breath and says, "Verily this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."  
I look at him with wide eyes. I was sure he was thinking if they were gonna pop out.

A few more tears drops out of my eyes, I sniff and say, "I don't know what to say." V "You could dry those tears and let me have the honor of knowing your name, my dear." He said softly. I smile lightly at his politeness.

"I'm Za-" I stop myself and then say, "Mary." I gave him the name that was on my birth certificate, but not my birth name. "Miss Mary, avery beautiful name, but certainly not yours." He said bowing.

"But, just like you, I wouldn't trust a man in a mask with my real identity." He said. I looked at his mask, somehow I could feel the stare upon me. Then I heard sirens rushing towards us.

In a blink of an eye, he scoops me up and dashes into the shadows of a narrow alleyway. I didn't even have time to gasp as I clung onto him.

He runs up some stairs of a building, less than a minute he opens a door to a roof. He gently sets me to my feel and removes his clock and wraps it around me. I then notice my state of clothing. Almost every part of my dress was torn and caked with dirt.

"Thank you." I tell him. He bows slightly, "You're very welcomed my dear." He walks to the front and I follow behind and look down. Police cars and several ambulances swarm over the area with the dead Fingermen.

We watch them from above. "Why did you do that? Why did you... help me?" I manage to ask. V "It is a duty of a turn born English man to help anyone who is in need of help. I certainly will not let a woman become a chew toy for low lives like them."

I smile lightly, "Thank you, V." He looks at me. Well his mask. "After a very long time, I am hearing my name from another person other than myself. I have to admit it, it is rather comforting."

I don't reply as I didn't know what to. He takes out an old antique pocket watch, "It is almost midnight. Almost time." He said quietly. "For what?" I asked. V "For the music." I looked at him confused clutching onto the clock.

"Music?" I ask him. V "Yes, music. My music. You see, Miss Mary, I am a performer." "Is that why you're wearing a mask?" I ask him. V "We all wear masks. Life creates them and forces us to find the one that fits. Do you know what day it is?"

I shook my head, "I don't know." He looks out where, rising above the rooftops, he can see Big Ben. V "Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot."

I look out to the opening as no music came. V, "Tell me, Miss Mary, what good is an actor that plays his part to an empty theatre?" I looked at the back of his head, "I don't know." I said.

V "Nor do I. That's why you are here. I need you, Mary. I need someone to listen." He said sighing. "To your music?" I ask. V "Yes. Yes, to my music." From his sleeve, he pulls a conductor's wand.

V "Can you hear it? It's already begun." He said and begins to lightly tap the wand in the air. I frown "I can't hear anything." I said. V "At first, you have to listen very carefully." He said.

He continues to conduct and I begin to hear the music, violins and horns that seem almost like a whisper or a wind that steadily swells. V "Ahh, yes. There it is. Beautiful, is it not?" He turns to the parapet, his gestures growing grander as the music rises and Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture.

"I can hear it!" I said excitedly. How is there music playing? It was curfew! How did V play the music? The music mounts a climax and V points the wand at Old Bailey and says, "_Crescendo_!" Cymbals crash Old Bailey explodes with such force the world seems to shake.

I yelped in shock while V, smiling, always smiling, and points again with another crescendo and the statue of justice is blown to smithereens. V nods in appreciation while mustering the music towards it's finale as fireworks begin lighting up the sky.

I cover my mouth in shock, "Oh my." Everywhere across the city, people stand transfixed by the dazzling shimmer of the fireworks until a strobing final blitz leaves a single, starry image floating in the smoke filled sky.

It was the letter V. "It's beautiful." I said softly. V "Thank you, my dear." He bowed. From every direction, the city screams with the panicked sound of sirens.

"My dear, we must leave at once." He held out his hand, "Can you keep up with me?"

**I hope you like it! Oh and thank you **firefly **for reviewing. I hope you do continue! Next chapter will be up soon! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my dear readers, I know I have other stories to continue, but this one just popped in. Please read and review. I'm sure you'll like it very much. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own V4v. Only my own OC.**_

_**Zara**_

I nodded, "Are we going to your house V?" I asked him. "Yes Miss Mary, we are." He said and he led me to the side of the roof.

Then he opened a lid on the floor, "This will be our gateway, my dear. I'll go first then you. I'll catch you from down." I barely nod and he was already in the hole.

"V!" I couldn't see him. I said on the edge and was about to jump, "My dear Mary, I am right here, jump and." I heard him say from below. I felt his leather gloved hand hold my legs.

I sighed in thankful relieve and jumped into his hands. "There you are." He said in a teasing voice and reaches above me and shuts the lid. He then leads me to a dark room, inside the room he opens another lid, "My dear come on, and this will be fun. But you need to be quiet."

I climb up the step and was about to sit when I heard V shut the lid and on the smooth metal surface. "Come on Mary, on my lap." He said gently. "Huh?" I asked him. "Sit on my lap and we are ready for takeoff my dear." He said softly.

My eyes grew wide, "We're sliding down there?" I ask him. He nods, "Yes we are." "But where does it lead?" I asked him. He chuckles and pulls me gently to him lap, "Outside of this building of course." He said.

I smiled widely, "I've only been on the swirly slides when I was young." "Hence it will be fun. Ready my dear?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my.

I place my hands on his arms and say, "READY!" He chuckles and shhh's me and slides off. It was like I was going on a never ending slide. I grin widely and held tightly onto V's arms.

Then a loud thud, V kick open a small opening and I landed on my butt with V. He stood up quickly and pulled me up gently. Soon we went around in circles. I was trying to recognize where I was but the place was of no identification.

"V where are we?" I asked him whispering. "Somewhere in London, my dear. Now Mary, I need you to wear this." I turned to look at his gloved hand to see a leather blindfold. I looked at him and then nodded.

He slowly but firmly tied it and covered my sight. I was now wearing a blindfold and V leading me to god knows where his house was. His fingertips guiding me almost as if they were dancing. Comforting, but not what I want it to happen every time.

All of a sudden, his fingers slips free of me and I reach out "Wait. I've lost you." I said frantically searching for him. V "No, you haven't my dear. I just needed to enable a security code."

He said standing behind me. He then hold onto my shoulders and guide me to a place smelling like sandalwood. Then he removes the blindfold, revealing his house to me.

"Welcome to the Shadow Gallery." V said in a very proud and happy voice. I look at the museum looking house "Oh wow!" I said.

Somewhat like a gallery is the main room as it is filled with an amazing collection of human culture. There is art that spans from the renaissance to the painted covers of eerie comics, literature that ranges from Shakespeare to Spillane, philosophy from Plato to Bukowski.

And a vast collection of nonfiction. There are movie posters everywhere and an entire wall is lined with videocassettes. A jukebox stands in front of an enormous vinyl and CD collection of music. I looked at it "A jukebox? Where did you get it?"

V "I saved it. Like everything here." I walk over to the jukebox and touch the cool glass, "May I?" I asked. "Please do." He said bowing. I punch a button and Billie Holiday begins to sing. "Oh, it's beautiful. I've never heard anything like it."

V "Of course not. You grew up in their world. Art is created by individuals and there are no individuals in a world where you are told what to think." I nodded in agreement "This place is amazing."

V "You're welcome to stay." He said while straightening his vest. I stopped so suddenly and look at him. The offer is terribly exciting but it is so unlike anything she has ever done that it's almost impossible to imagine.

"Stay here... with you?" I asked in a small voice. V "Yes. If you like." I leaned back on the jukebox, "I... I don't even know your name." I said.

V "I don't have a name. Only V. Just like you Miss Mary." He said. I smiled softly, "Zara. I am Zara Westmiller."

He takes my right hand and bows slightly and kiss my knuckles "Beautiful name for a raven haired beauty." I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I smiled, "I'm covered in dirt and you're calling my beauty."

"Not many truths are beautiful as you are, my dear. Some truths are very beastly looking." He said letting go off my hand. "They're called the ugly truth." He said in a hard voice. "I'd rather meet my ugly truth than live in a lie. But then again I'm not one to talk." I said sadly.

"I'll need to take a look at those my dear." He said. I knew his eyes from behind the mask were looking at me. Covered in bruises, dirt, wearing a torn dress and a soft clock wrapped around me. "This way my dear." He said and let me to a room.

He opened the door and I went in. I was gaping open mouth. This room had books. Too many books. No one can ever read this much.

"Is this your library?" I ask him sounding awe. He chuckles, "No my dear Zara. I am not fortunate enough to have my own library but this is your new room."

**I hope you like it! Oh and thank you **firefly **for reviewing. I hope you do continue! Next chapter will be up soon! =)**


End file.
